


雪融之前

by Fuciliun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuciliun/pseuds/Fuciliun
Summary: ABO世界观（虽然在文章没有多少体现）有很多捏造剧情，时间线在二代结束四代没有开始之间。有自毁，非自愿情节预警，请慎入





	雪融之前

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观（虽然在文章没有多少体现）  
> 有很多捏造剧情，时间线在二代结束四代没有开始之间。  
> 有自毁，非自愿情节预警，请慎入

或许，他一开始就不该接下这份委托。  
这片荒芜的雪原之上，刚刚停下呼啸而凌冽的狂风，半分的活物也见不到，新雪已经将雪线拉高到齐腰的位置，步行变得愈发的困难。  
峡谷间还在回荡着幽幽的风声，仿佛是谁在他的耳边轻轻的耳语一样。  
“。。。。。”他将领口拉紧了点，试图让风不再从他的领口灌进来。但那是无用功，风就像是有了神志一样搜寻着携卷着，从他的袖口、后颈灌入激地忍不住的弓起身环抱着自己。  
“你确定你真的不需要什么吗，至少围巾。。。。那里可是雪山”  
或许当时他确实该听取崔西好意的提醒，带上围巾来的。也不至于让自己落到现在这样的窘境。  
雪村山上那禁忌的山谷道，有去无回的村民，能够实现你愿望的精灵，死而复生的幻象。  
“是真的，”那个女孩大叫着，想要向周围的村民们证明什么一样，她的眼睛放出从来没有过的坚定的光芒，“是妈妈，我不会认错的，我都看见了，就在那条雪山道上，我看到了！”  
“塔雅，”那个老人拽住她，对着女孩呵斥道，“不要胡说。对不起，但丁先生，请不要计较一个孩子说的胡话。”  
“可那真的是妈妈，爸爸你说妈妈外出了吗，她现在回来了啊。”塔雅抓住父亲的衣角想要对方为自己争辩什么，“爸爸你说些什么啊。”  
“回房间去吧，塔雅。”男人的语气中带着掩盖不住的疲倦和无奈。  
“。。。。。”女孩瞪大了双眼，双唇颤抖，“骗子！！！都是骗子！”  
她冲着地面一跺脚，撞开但丁冲进自己的房间。  
他很清楚所谓远行的母亲，只是那位男子对孩子编造的谎言，然而有什么东西却利用了这一点。如果不是父亲拉住了这个被迷惑的孩子，那么她最终可能也会成为这堆下落不明中的一员。

风声略过，划得他的脸颊生疼，将他拉出了回忆。阳光开始照耀这片雪道，让它散出细密的晶莹的雪光。他不知道自己到底还要走得多远才能将这位不详的住民引出。甚至有可能，今晚他需要在这雪道山间驻扎过夜。  
突然有什么声音在他耳边响起了，像是有谁站在远处一样，然后声音开始逐渐贴近，最后贴近他，终于终于他听清了嘶哑的低语。  
告诉我。。。。。你的愿望是什么  
他警觉的握住魔剑看着周围的，除了风和那几乎要刺伤他的新雪什么都不剩下，不！  
这不对！他惊觉道，自己被寒冷过度的麻木了他的警惕神经，在不知不觉中他早就踏进了那位不速之客的狩猎范围。  
我没有恶意~对方低声嘶哑着，放下那伤人的玩意，我们来好好谈论。  
“不了”他下意识的捏起鼻子，蹙着眉扇了扇，“你真的得刷刷牙了”空气中弥漫着一股淡到几乎要被无视的腥臭味。而那是什么造成的，他内心已经大致有了想法。  
“你怎么敢！！！！”对方终于放弃了那种故作气氛的讲话方式，愤怒的嘶啸响彻了整片山谷，它终于打算现身了。但丁的右手摸到了腿上的白象牙，以备不时之需。  
他脚下的土地震动着，深雪中终于露出怪物的身姿，雪白的鳞甲扭曲推挤着破出地面，互相交叠复杂的推挤在一起，扭曲盘扎的躯体破开积雪，它慢慢地抬起头颅，蜥蜴的头颅上倒生出两只卷角，四肢盘曲弯扭着破出地面，介于爬行类和飞龙之间的奇怪构造，腥臭的粘液从它的口中滴下，居然将雪也化开了，它的鳞片张开如同示威一般，“凡人！！！！”  
它的前爪高高抬起张开巨大的翼膜，上面覆盖的细微鳞甲反射着雪上的艳阳，扎的他晃眼。  
他居然听到了来自幽灵的声音。  
那个被自己亲自送葬的幽灵的声音，从怪物翼膜间略过。  
但丁。。。。。  
不可能的，他拿枪的手警觉起来。那个幽灵早就被自己解决了，他已经不在了啊。  
“对，就是这样，”所谓的神明立起自己的上半身，“说出的愿望吧~凡人~”  
然后葬送在这暴风雪中吧。  
它的尾间悄悄悄悄绕后，潜伏着，等待着将粗心的猎物一击穿心。对方似乎十分沉溺于它所制造的幻境，对它的偷袭没有做出任何的反应。  
“得手了”锋利的尾间刺穿了猎物，将他牢牢地钉在上面，“搞了这么半天，结果这么容易就上钩了。”  
“你似乎搞错了什么，”但丁抓住破开他胸口的尖锐甲壳，“被抓住的，是你。”  
“什么？你这个家伙！为什么还没死。”怪物露出惊恐的神情，肥肿的身躯扭动着想要甩下但丁，对方却被自己的尾刺牢牢钉住。  
“下次选择食物的时候，”但丁不知道怎么脱开了钩子，踩在了它的头上，枪抵在了它的双眼之间，“记得别选错了。不，”  
数声枪响之下，怪物的头颅已经被彻底击碎成了稀烂  
“你已经没有机会了。”  
但丁。。。。。  
幽灵的声音再度出现，他的内心不由得一惊，怎么回事！  
山谷的那边传来响动，他脚底的雪地也随着响动震动起来，不好！他的内心一惊。才刚下过的新雪加上艳阳，在他们的打斗中早就已经松动不堪，而刚才环顾山谷的枪响成了最后的扳机。  
雪崩了！新雪就像是汹涌的浪潮席卷而来，将来不及飞起的他吞噬进去。

你的愿望又是什么呢。  
但丁

被雪深埋积压，此时的雪堆就像是千斤的重物，胁迫着他，挤压着他的胸口脖颈，要将他彻底窒息。  
他就要交代在这了？在这场雪崩之中，或许要等到开春时分，冰雪消融的那一刻才会有人发现这个久未归来的恶魔猎人的尸体吧。  
不对，说来说去，半魔人也会有尸骨吗，肯定会消散的无影无踪吧。  
他的愿望吗。。。。。  
意识随着压迫而逐渐消失，在混沌中，他似乎再度见到了那个幽灵，如果能够再度相见就好了。

柴火燃烧的噼啪声音在他的耳边响起，他身上还盖着不属于自己的衣物来防止他的体温流失。他还活着？有人救下了他？在那场雪崩之中？到底是谁。为了什么要救下他，还是说，他还是在那个魔物制造的幻境之中。  
当他想要睁眼确认时，眼周传来让他啊难以忍受的剧痛，他的视线一片空白什么也看不见，只有眼泪伴随着疼痛不断地流出。  
雪盲症，他在艳阳的雪上呆的有些太久了可能。不只是雪盲他的全身都散发着难以言喻的疼痛感，但是没事只要划伤就能让眼睛复原了，但还没有等他行动，他的手就被人捉住了。  
“等等，你要干什么”对方强制地将他的双手扳离，“就这样不要动。”  
湿润的感觉从他的眼周传来，那是对方将沾湿的布条蒙在他的双眼上。  
“运气好的话5天就会好全了，你可不要随便睁眼。”对方将他的头重新放倒，那底下还垫着一条软软的织物，“看上去你。。。。”  
他没能再继续清醒多久。一种难以言喻地困倦将他包裹起来，将他带入梦境。

“verge，来陪我玩嘛。”他抓着年长者的臂膀，恳求着，“来一起玩吧，我一个人没法把秋千荡起来。”他撒娇般地依靠在维吉尔的身边。  
“verge，就放下那些东西一下下嘛，一起玩吧，少看一下又不会怎么样，好不好verge。”  
但那并没有起作用，即使他再怎么请求哥哥放下那些枯燥的书籍，但是似乎那些书籍总是更加的有吸引力一样。  
维吉尔总是一页又接着一页，不再搭理他。沉迷在书中的世界。  
他一个人坐在树下的秋千上，呆呆地荡着腿，秋千只是稍微的“吱呀”了两声就不再动静了。  
对了，他终于记起，这并不是梦境的编造，而是发生在很久很久以前的事。  
他曾经无数次地经历过这样的事情，这样的光景在他的童年中并不是那么罕见。  
他一个人坐在秋千上踢荡着，晃着怎么也摇不起来的秋千。看着他的哥哥沉溺在与他毫不相干的世界之中。  
此时的他已经变回了原本的样子，但他还是坐在童年的秋千上，孤独的晃着腿。  
“不了”但丁的脚踏在草地上，他的双腿早就长到可以触地，“我已经。。。。可以自己去完成了。”  
一个人也。。。。

他醒来了，泪痕模糊了他的双颊，湿润了他的眼眶。复杂而又沉重的情绪拥堵了他的胸口，压得他难以喘气。  
“。。。。。”他能感觉到对方在观察他，在许久的凝视之后，最后终于靠近，他抬起但丁的头，解开布条，将布巾敷在他的眼上，没有对那些泪痕进行过问。  
等等，他努力的想要撑起身询问对方，可是全身的剧痛和无力将他限制在原地，无法动弹。不要走，你要去哪里？  
“我换下布条，已经干掉了。很快就会回来。”仿佛像是看穿了他的心思一样，对方的回答给他带来了一种莫名的安心感。他会回来的，就如同他答应的那样，一般来说他不会这么轻易的对一个陌生人放下警惕，但是为什么这个人，总是带给他一种熟悉的感觉，仿佛他们已经认识了很久了一般。  
对方托起他的脑袋，为他重新系上布条，在替换的过程中，不小心触及到他脖颈后的疤痕，想必一定非常的触目惊心，对方的动作都不禁停滞下来。  
“抱歉，那一定很疼。”他一时竟分不清楚，那的语气中，是同情还是歉意更多一些。许多人都对他颈后的疤痕有过揣测。有的惋惜有的鄙夷，更多的人会表现的复杂的同情。他早就已经习惯了，一个没有了腺体标记的Omega，被各种对待都是常有的。

当他决定挖出那枚埋藏在他脖颈中的腺体时，他就已经做好了一切的准备。锋利的剪子刺入他的后颈，血不断地从伤口中涌出，沿着脊柱线向下淌去。他不能看清腺体的真实位置。  
你可以的，但丁。他闭起眼深吸一口气，将尖锐的剪尖刺入划开的伤口中将组织连带着腺体一同刺碎。难以言语的痛楚将他彻底笼罩，他嘶哑着想要尖叫出声，最后却只是咬紧了嘴唇，将唇齿咬到惨白出血，将那些痛苦全都咽回肚子里。剪子将破碎的腺体连带着组织和部分神经一带挑出，混成一滩肉泥被弃置在地上。但丁的身上全是冷汗，他远知这一切还没结束，刚刚剪碎挑出的组织又开始重新再生，他要一直重复这一切，直到再生不再有腺体的存在为止。没事的，他拿着剪刀的手在颤抖，眼眶开始湿润模糊，没事的，但丁，很快一切都会结束的。他再次将剪刀刺入脖颈。  
“没事的”他用一种自己都为之惊异的平淡回应对方，“只是为了弥补自己过去的错误罢了。都是过去的疤痕了，愈合了。”他隐隐地察觉到，对方的身上传来的清冽如同初融的雪水的味道，让人觉得莫名的安心而平静。那当然不是融化的雪水残留在他身上的味道，而是信息素。虽然失去了腺体来制造激素维持他作为Omega部分的发育，但是他的身上还是残留下了一些Omega应有的功能，对信息素的感知。说道这里，他竟然觉得那早已坏死的腺体处竟然隐隐的发痒作痛。  
“你没必要勉强，”房间里的温度似乎又降了些，对方往火堆里又丢了一根柴火，“疼痛的时候可以讲出来。要吃点什么吗？”  
突兀的转折，就好像对方也不怎么擅长对话一样。但是胃部传来的烧灼感就像是要把他彻底击穿一样，就像是岩浆在他的胃里游行，热度随着胃部向上爬行来到食道，最后爬上舌苔。灼热到让人难以忍受。  
“不了”他觉得自己的声音听上去十分的嘶哑撕裂，可能是伤口迟迟没有愈合的缘故，他全身都开始疼痛灼热起来，头晕目眩的感觉再次将他包围，“你先吃吧。”

周围的雨滴声开始清晰起来，它们坠落粉碎，砸在他的身上，让他失去的知觉的感官稍稍回过神来。他在颤抖，挣扎，不是因为雨夜的寒冷，而是别的其他。他听到一种绝望的呻吟，那如同野兽被捕食一般的哀嚎声，竟是从他自己的嘴中传出。他趴跪在地上，双手都被身上的人死死扣住，腹部被贯穿的伤口还在因为不断地撕裂而未愈合，鲜血从中流出淌了一地，长裤早已被对方扯离，丢在了不知道哪里的角落。他试图挪动双腿反抗对方，但发情期的窘境让他只能双腿打颤，分泌液体，接受着来自身上人的暴行。  
“你没法从我身边逃走”恶魔的低语在他耳边响起。既是Alpha又因为带着恶魔的血统，维吉尔的分身要比正常的更为粗壮一些。那就像是一把阔刀，残忍地劈开这片未开垦的土地，他大概是流血了，痛苦地折磨混杂着病态的快感袭击了他的全身，他的兄长如此评价他，“弱小，愚昧。”无数次他想要逃离这场病态的交配仪式，却又无数次，被对方抓回狠狠地钉在柱身上。未知所带来的恐惧将他彻底笼罩，这不是他的哥哥，而是一个毫无人道的恶魔。  
“放，放过我吧”他罕见的求饶了，向身后那蓝色的恶魔，“维吉尔。”他的意识随着发情期所带来的高热和欢爱而眩晕，几乎随时都要被彻底的吞没击碎。但那只会让对方更加兴奋，埋在他甬道中的巨物显得更加活跃和残忍，毫无人道的戳刺起来，顶得太深了，直直地碾过那些脆弱的敏感点，逼得但丁战栗尖叫。  
“你看啊，但丁”恶魔笑了，对方的巨物深埋在他的体内，顶在他初生的生殖腔口前，“如果我就这么射在里面的话。这里，说不定会有宝宝生出来啊。”就像是验证他的话语一样，维吉尔将手搭在了他的微凉的腹部，那里被维吉尔顶得微微地凸出。  
“不，不要，”他的声音嘶哑而虚弱，意识几乎被推到了涣散的边缘，“求你了，哥哥！”  
回应他的是脖颈间传来的尖锐的刺痛，属于维吉尔的冰冷而又凌冽的信息素霸道的侵略进来。一切都晚了……  
在那场雨夜中，一切的一切都被打乱了。

“冷静下来，冷静点！”他的手腕被对方结实的握住，“快点清醒过来。”  
他在尖叫，因为梦境而尖叫出声。不知道从哪来的力气，他使劲地挣开对方的禁锢，狂奔起来，最后抵住墙壁毫无形象的呕吐起来。紧绷的神经突然松懈下来，他瘫坐在地上，浑身都是冷汗，眼前仍旧是一片模糊，刺痛的感觉并没有消散开来。  
“别睁眼，”他的双眼被对方所盖住，脊背完全贴在对方的怀里，“但丁，别睁眼。听我的，就放轻松好吗。”  
他听不见，唯一能感觉到的就是胸口压迫般的窒息感，和眼前的黑暗。不要靠近！不要！他的呼吸急促起来，身体痉挛抽搐，冷汗不断地渗出几乎要将他盖住。  
但丁。。。。。。  
双唇相贴，对方撬开他的贝齿灵活地钻入，气息被平静的过渡给他，他们在接吻，两个人平稳地交换着，在接吻中，他断断续续地抽噎着，就像一个爱哭鬼一样，对方轻轻拍打着他的背，安抚着他狂躁的神经。  
他顺从的闭上双眼，感受着对方身上的信息素，不是凌冽的风雪，而是宁静平息之后新雪初融的微寒和新生。从来都是如此，从始至终，他才是那个最不甘心于孤独的人。但是现在，哪怕是一刻钟，请允许他贪婪片刻吧。这般幻境实在是太过于美好了。  
“求你。。。。”他骑倒对方，顺从的趴在对方身上，隐晦地磨蹭着对方的腿间。他就像是一只温顺的猫咪，趴伏在主人的胸口，恳求着爱抚。  
不需要过多的言语，对方早已读懂了他的暗示。但丁自觉地解开自己的扣子和枪套，缓缓褪下它们露出点点浅银色的耻毛。  
“我来吧。”维吉尔拉住了但丁的手，他将但丁放平到地上，就好像对方的身上贴着小心轻放的标识一样。“你温柔地让我惊讶”但丁轻笑起来，他的双腿夹住对方的腰盘在上面，“得了吧，哥哥。”你知道我不是小女孩房间里那种一碰就碎的瓷娃娃。  
“我只是在尽量避免将事情变得更加复杂，”维吉尔反驳着他的弟弟，引来对方的轻笑。是的，他们的大多行为都会在最后演变为一场血腥的厮杀，仿佛是恶魔的本能在驱使着他们，互相争斗一样。维吉尔的手指探了进来，在甬道里扩张着。但丁不适的战栗起来，他绷紧了身子，软肉紧缩，不肯让维吉尔再向前半分，他的紧张是必然的，毕竟上次使用这里已经是好久之前，他需要些时间去适应。  
“放松点，但丁，我不会吃掉你的。”维吉尔俯身轻轻的亲吻着但丁的额角，试图让他的弟弟安定下来。  
“这可不太好说，”他的手环住维吉尔的脖子，笨拙地亲吻起来，“你要磨蹭到什么时候。”  
“如你所愿”维吉尔回应了他的亲吻，松开他的双手，将他的腿架在了自己的双肩上顶了进去。从内部被撕裂的感觉再度占领了但丁，尾椎处袭来的快感如同电流般沿着脊柱攀援上爬，视觉被彻底剥夺的现在，其他的感官被成倍的放大。他死死地绞紧了维吉尔，让他无法进退。  
维吉尔解开他的衣扣，苍白的肌肤暴露在微凉的空气中让他不自觉的瑟缩了一下。就在下一刻，一种湿润的触感从他的胸口传来。“等等，维吉尔”但丁惊呼出声，对方并没听从他的劝阻，他的牙齿轻轻硌着但丁的乳粒，舌尖戏弄着挑逗着，轻轻拉起，又松开。  
“不，等，”他颤栗着，双手抵住维吉尔的肩膀期望将他推远，但是快感更胜一筹他只能无力地搭在维吉尔的肩上，看上去就像是在邀请对方进入，“Verge。。。”他的声音在颤抖，不安之中掺杂着本不应存在的兴奋。进入我，占有我。Alpha律动起来，每每都顶到了他的最深处，将他彻底的侵占填满，他满足的叹息着呻吟出声，不在乎这是在幻境亦或是现实。  
他体内的Alpha也逐渐涨大起来，每一次都会加倍地碾过那些脆弱的地方，引得他一阵战栗。维吉尔似乎就要成结了，他能感觉到自己正在被逐渐的撑大。“留在里面就好，”他绷紧了身体像是在挽留对方一样。Alpha在他的体内再度成结，一股暖流注入了他的体内，它们不会成为他的子嗣，相反的它们将被吸收殆尽，弥补他的魔力，他满足地叹息着，亲吻着年长者，昏睡过去。

“叮”地板上传来轻微的金属声，像是什么掉落在地上一样，就像是宣告结束的钟声敲响。“看来你回去的时候到了。”他枕在对方的围巾中，轻声的说道，没有什么的，但丁，没什么的。已经结束了。  
“我会等着你的，”对方捧起他的脸，落下一吻。然后房间重归寂静一切都像没有发生过一样。  
我会等着你，在未来的某天，再度相遇。

雪融之后，萌芽新生。

**Author's Note:**

> 总体来说就是一篇不怎么ABO的ABO世界观。还有一堆的私设。  
> 大致经历了三代的觉醒，在争斗时发情的但被老哥标记。  
> 老哥最终还是选择去往魔界。但丁独自抚养尼禄接着委托。  
> 但某一天，但丁外出任务，将尼禄暂时托管给了蕾蒂和莫里森，却在此时有恶魔上门找茬。蕾蒂一个人清理不过来，莫里森没什么战斗力，如果不是最后但丁及时赶回，尼禄很可能就会当场丧命。  
> 但丁这时才意识到将尼禄养在自己的身边并不安全，他今天赶得及，那么下次呢，下下次呢。总有一天尼禄会因为他的大意而丧命。他只有一种选择，将尼禄送往别处。  
> 告别尼禄之后，他被一种情绪纠缠，致使他对自己的Omega身份感到无比的痛恨和绝望，于是自己捣毁了腺体，留下了后颈处那道难看的疤痕。  
> 直到本篇的故事进行，但丁遇到了一只汲取了强大的魔力碎片的魔物。（这只魔物很弱小，但是因为捡到了碎片让它能够利用幻觉吸引粮食）但丁打败了魔物，真正的触发了碎片的能力（以魔力为代价将五代的维吉尔召唤到现在的世界）  
> 虽然在相处的过程中逐渐猜到了对方的身份，但是但丁只是单纯的把5V当成了自己的愿望所制造的幻觉罢了。（是真哥哥！真的，如假包换！）  
> 至于5v回去之后发生了什么，番外番外。


End file.
